Hinata's Diary
by ashteabear
Summary: Hinata loses her diary. Only trouble could happen. Naruhina Sasusaku InoShikaTema and Nejiten...R&R plz.
1. Hinata's secret

Hinata's Secret

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto… Terrible isn't it?

Summary: Hinata loses her diary. Only trouble could happen. Naruhina maybe some other pairings later… R&R plz.

Hinata was just sitting up in her bed writing in her diary as she does every night. But who could

blame her. Just about every girl has a diary…

_December 26_

_(Sigh) great… just great… Naruto-kun just had to get a mission the day before my birthday… But I'm glad he came by today and promised me a surprise. I can't wait until Naruto-kun comes back. But I hope the surprise would be that he confessed his love for me… stop dreaming Hinata. That day won't come. I would have to confess. "Naruto-kun, there's something I want to tell you…" He'd be like, "Yes, Hinata?" Then I'd be like, "I love you Naruto-kun." Then he'd be like, "I love you too. Wanna get married?" Then I'd be like, "Sure!" Afterwards we'd drive off into the sunset on his Harley Davidson with a sign saying "Just Married"… Hey I can dream ya know. _

_December 27_

_Today was my birthday! But, I didn't really feel like celebrating. I'm glad Kurenai-sensei and the rest of the team threw me a party. I don't think father would've thrown me a good one anyways. Ha. He's probably thinking to himself right now…_

"How dare those inferior 'ninja' throw a party for my daughter, a party in which I couldn't even surpass!"

_Haha… just like father._

_December 28_

_The day after my birthday… Kinda depressing though. Even though I enjoyed the bath set Sakura-chan and Ino-chan gave me…Lavender, my favorite flower and color. In fact I think I'm going to take a bath right now. Trying not to think of Naruto-kun. Even though it could be hard…_

_December 29_

_Today I was waiting for Naruto-kun to come back from his mission…again. But how could I resist not waiting for him, he promised me when he came back he had a surprise for me. But I would wait even if he didn't have a surprise for me… It gets boring without his enthusiasm lighting up the village. Haha… I'm getting kinda worried here. What if Naruto-kun doesn't come back! What if something happened on the mission. I mean he's been gone for 3 days!(Sigh) hurry up and come back Naruto-kun--_

(Knock) (Knock)Her daily biography was interrupted by knocking." You may enter."

"Oneesan, Otousan has sent me to tell you lights out." It was her younger sister, Hanabi.

Hinata glanced at her clock. It read 10:27 p.m.

"Hai, oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai" and with that Hanabi closed the door and turned off the lights.

Hinata layed there in her bed for 5 mins… then she heard the hall lights being turned off and

doors closing. She muttered to herself," Finally…" Then she dove under her blankets and sheets.

She clicked on the nightlight on her pen. 'Now where was I.'Then she began writing again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while she turned off her pen and went to sleep. After all she had a "top secret meeting"

tomorrow with the girls.


	2. Hinata secret is out

Hinata's Secret… Is out

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here now would I?

Sakura was walking out of the house carrying a large amount of health books…as usual.

Meanwhile Hinata was running to the training grounds to meet her team mates.

Kurenai had sent for them to meet at the last minute. Hinata had tucked her diary in

her weapon pouch. When she was running she collided into Sakura. Well, Hinata was in a

hurry and books aren't transparent. "Oh, gomen Sakura-chan I didn't mean to run into

you. I was in a hurry." "No, problem Hinata-chan," Sakura replied. Hinata helped Sakura

pick up her books…ALL 63 of them. ,"Arigato Hinata-chan." "No problem. But I have to

go now." "Okay don't forget the meeting later!" Sakura shouted as Hinata ran. "I won't!"

Hinata shouted back. As soon as Sakura saw Hinata's form was disappearing she took a

double take. 'Wait, when did I get an extra book?' She shrugged and decided to further

investigate it later. For now she would just get these books home.

Hinata finally arrived at the meeting spot. Panting and out of breath. "Sorry I'm late

sensei!" Kurenai looked at her worriedly . "What's wrong Kurenai-sensai?" "Uh, actually

you're early Hinata." Hearing this Hinata fell on the ground tired… she couldn't believe it.

She ran all that way just to be early. Well she decided if she was early she would take a

quick nap while waiting for her teammates.

_Hinata's Dream_

"_Dearly beloved. We have join these two together here todayin Holy Matrimony. If anyone has right to believe that these two shall not be together speak now-"_

"_I Object!"_

_With that everyone turned there heads to see…Naruto? Hinata gasped._

_Then who was this she was about to marry? She adjusted the veil so that it would not cover her face. She looked at her so called groom to see Orochimaru,"Heh, heh hello my bride." He hissed at her. ,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

-_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Geez Hinata-chan. Do you wake up like this

every morning?" It was Kiba. Kurenai got that same worried look, "Hinata-chan are you

sure you're okay? I mean you're acting kinda strange lately." Hinata felt her cheeks

flush. "I'm okay Kurenai-sensei, really." Shino looked at Hinata then he looked at the sky.

Hinata knew Shino knew what was up. She could just feel it in her Hyuga bones. The

thing was. She missed her Naruto-kun. Duh. But the rest of her team was too dense to

know that. Sure Kurenai-sensei knew something was up. But just what? She missed her

Naruto-kun. Duh.

Meanwhile Sakura was looking through her books in her room. "Well let's see which

Book is the extra… nope not health for the heart…not cardio respitory system…not

Health at a young age… not the guide to birth giving… not Hinata's diary… Nani?" Sakura

Took a double take. She was an expert at doing this taking double takes. "Uh-oh I think Hinata might've

dropped it this morning." Sakura started smirking. Thinking of the possible things she

could use her diary for… "Wait, Naruto is coming back today. Heh, I think I may be able to

help Hinata out. Well with some assistance of course."

(Ding) "Hello and welcome to Yamanaka- Sakura-chan what are you doing here? You're

early.""(Pant) I know (pant) I just found something… and have an ingenious plan if you

know what I mean.." "…Sakura are you suggesting we play matchmaker again?" Sakura

nodded. "And you want me to help you meddle to make some girls life better by

making the man of her dreams notice her?" Again Sakura nodded. "…I'm in! So who's

the lucky patient anyways?" "Hinata." Ino stood there looking at Sakura like she was

nuts, "And just how do you think we'll help Hinata get Naruto! That girl would probably faint

at the name Naruto! She's too shy and he's too dense! How do you think that we

could-" Ino stopped and took a look at what Sakura was holding up. ,"I told you Ino, I

have an ingenious plan." Sakura began to cackle like some crazy madman. Everyone in

the shop paused and looked at the pair. Ino who noticed this said to the audience,

"Excuse my friend here, she, uh has some _mental issues_." She whispered the last part.

Then the room started flowing again. "Come on Sakura let's discuss your 'ingenious

plan'." Ino said while dragging her into the back room.

Meanwhile with Team 8….

Kurenai just finished up with the 'special mission' briefing . Hinata sighed. Apparently

she was an expert at this sighing. Kiba, Shino and Hinata were heading to the Hokage

Tower to talk with Tsunade for more details on the mission. As instructed by their

sensei. It wasn't like they had to go to another village or fight or anything. In fact it

wasn't even a C-ranked mission. Tsunade just thought kids had an artistic sense. So she

ordered the gang to decorate the festival for the new years. Everyone was to gather

in her office. When they arrived they had to wait for a particular team. "Man why does

his team always have to be the last one to show up?" Kiba was growing impatient.

Hinata didn't usually listen to Kiba drabble on about things but she suddenly perked up.

'Wait Kiba just said… then that means-" Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening

Of the door. In came the orange wearing clad we all know and love…Miles Prower!

(jk) Uzumaki Naruto! "Sorry we're late Tsunade-baachan!" Hinata couldn't help but let

out a little squeal. Everybody in the room directed their attention to Hinata. Sakura and

Ino tried to hold their composure not to embarrass their friendeven more. Hinata turned

red, I mean hot tamale red! Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her reaction.

"Ahem…" Everyone turned to look at Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama I would like to give you

the reports that Naruto and I have for you." Tsunade replied," Uh yeah sure. Now we

may begin the meeting . As you know we are having a festival for the new

year…blah…blah…blah…" Hinata wasn't listening to Tsunade she was busy gazing upon

Naruto. 'I need to focus on the mission' "The assistant decorators will have some

supplies that you may need. Any questions?...Okay you're dismissed." The ninja's started

to leave her office. "Oi, Hinata-chan could you stay behind for a few minutes?" "Hai

Tsunade-sama what is it?" "Well I know your excitement has dazed youwhile I was briefing

the mission." 'Uh-oh' "But, I can understand your situation." "N-not out of r-respect

Tsunade-sama. B-but what do you mean 'm-my situation'?" Tsunade just stared at

Hinata for a moment or two then she finally spoke. "Well Hinata-chan I can see you're

not very open with your affections." Hinata turned red…again. "But I will explain

the mission to you again." 5 minutes later… "And that's what you'll be doing." "Hai,

Tsnuade-sama." "You are dismissed." Hinata left The Hokage tower walking towards

The Hyuga mansion to get ready for the 'top secret meeting'. But… she was getting

hungry so she stopped by Ichiraku's to eat and maybe coincidently run into

… You know who. But guess what? He was not there at the moment. Hinata

Sighed again and ordered a miso ramen. She ate paid and left when she collided into…

You know who… Konohamaru! (jk) It was Naruto of course! Hinata turned into a new

shade of scarlet when she saw the face of her dearly beloved. "Oh sorry…" he

muttered. He looked up and saw Hinata. ,"Oi, Hinata-chan! Did you just eat here?" She

nodded. 'I've got to tell him now' ,"Na-naruto-kun. Um… I… want to um… (sigh) do you

have my surprise?" 'Crap I just had to ask that!' "Uh.. Hinata-chan to tell you the truth I

wasn't expecting to be back so early so… you'll have to wait a few more days…" "Oh

okay. Well Na-naruto-kun I have to go to a m-meeting s-shortly I must go. Ja ne." "Ja

Hina-chan!" Hinata then ran off to her mansion. It only took a short time considering

the outrageous speedat whichshe was traveling. Well for a pedestrian anyway. Finally in her

room. 'I have to write that in my diary.' She reached into her pouch and found nothing

but weapons. A bookless weapon pouch. Uh-oh. She began frantically searching around

her room for her book wrecking it in the process okay she didn't but her outrage

caused some elders to poke their heads out of their rooms. But she didn't really

care all she wanted to do was find that book.

(Flashback)

'Crap!'

Hinata swiftly got her stuff ready to go to the "top secret meeting"


	3. Top Secret Mission of the Pin and Blo

Top Secret Mission of the Pink and Blonde

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of that have reviewed, and Danny-171984 I didn't really know I had to turn on that feature, but all is well now because, I did. Okay now on with the story.

Yamanako residence: In Ino's room

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were already at the flower shop. That's where they had all their

secret meetings. But Ino told Tenten to come early, she had to discuss Sakura's ingenious

plan. Tenten, after hearing the plan said, "I'm not in this." Sakura and Ino shrugged when

the door opened. It was Hinata. "A-am I late?" "Nope, you're right on time it's 7:30" Ino

then looked at Sakura. Sakura replied with a nod. But she was interrupted with a "S-

sakura-chan did you f-find my diary?" Sakura looked at Ino. Ino just nodded. Sakura

replied, "Um, uh yeah Hinata it's right here." She showed her the book. Hinata was

relieved that no one she didn't know found her diary. Sakura handed her the book.

Ino started the meeting," Okay as ninjas, Tsunade-sama has ordered us to decorate the

festival. She gave us a certain area to decorate. But what I'm saying has nothing to do

with that. In fact what I wanted to say was what are we going to wear to the festival?"

Tenten raised her hand. "Yes Tenten-chan?" "Well what does this have to do with me? I

don't usually dress up for festivals." "Oh, on the contrary Tenten. You just have to wear

a kimono this time." "And why would I just have to do that Ino?" "Because I, uh we want

you not, I repeat not dress like a tomboy for this festival." "…What do I get if I go along

with this?" "You get Neji!" "…" Tenten looked at the floor so the others couldn't see her

faint blush. "Well like I was saying everyone dresses up. We will go shopping for

kimonos tomorrow!" Hinata raised her hand. "Yes, Hinata-chan?" "Well Ino-chan I

already have a k-kimono." "Of course you do Hinata-chan. We are just going shopping

for my kimono. Also I'm not sure if Tenten has a kimono so were going for her too"

"…I-I suppose." "Okay now that's all I wanted to say, oyasuminasai" "Oyasuminai." The

girls echoed. The lights clicked off. Hinata was thinking to herself. 'I guess I'll write in

my diary when I get home. But I might forget so…' After thinking that Hinata clicked on

her pen. (click) (click) (click) (click) '…my pen usually only clicks once.' She looked

around the room to see three more pen lights. The girls started laughing. Sakura stated," I

guess that thing about great minds think alike is true." Hinata started writing in her diary.

After a while everyone clicked off their pens and went to sleep.

The Next Day:

Hinata woke up first the next morning. She just sat there until everyone woke up. She

didn't have a dream last night but she didn't really care. Tenten woke up next and saw

Hinata was already up. Tenten wanted to ask her something. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

"Yes, Tenten-chan?" "Um I know this is kinda awkward for me to be asking. But

um since you're the closest person to him I'll ask you." Hinata knew where this was

going. "Um Hinata-chan N-neji isn't g-going to t-the festival with a-anyone is he?"

'Wow Tenten is starting to sound like me' "No I d-don't think so." "Okay, that's all I

wanted to ask." Sakura woke up. "(yawn) Ohayo." "Ohayo Sakura-chan." They echoed.

10 mins later…

Ino finally got up. But she was the only one in the room. She smelled…breakfast! She got

and went downstairs to the kitchen. Everybody was fully dressed and eating. Ino's jaw

dropped to the floor. Sakura spoke, "Sorry Ino-chan, your mother told us that we could

get up and get breakfast. She said you'd be sleep for a while." Ino replied," That's okay

I'm on a diet anyways." With that she went to the bathroom and shut the door. They

Shrugged and continued eating.

Outside:

"Okay now were going to the store to buy me and Tenten-chan some new kimonos"

They all nodded. Ino was whispering to Sakura as they were walking behind Tenten

and Hinata. "So you've got the copies Sakura?" "Right here." She showed her the paper

that they copied from Hinata's book. "Okay we start at the store."

They reached the store and Hinata went with Tenten to find her kimono. 'I wonder what

Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are up to.' "T-tenten-chan I'm going to look for Sakura and

Ino." "Okay Hinata-chan." Hinata started walking around the store when she spotted

purple and red going out of the store. She started to follow them, stealthily of course.

Hinata was keeping her chakra down so they couldn't detect her. Hinata suddenly

realized where they were heading. So she jumped on the rooftops and decided to beat

them to the destination.

Ichiraku Ramen:

Hinata rested on the roof as she waited to see what Ino and Sakura were up to. She

thought she knew what was up though. Naruto was heading in this direction and at the

same time Sakura and Ino were too. Hinta decided to jump down off the rooftop and

surprise them by waiting inside. "Naruto-san so glad that you could met us at such short

notice." "Well I can't back down if you say this news will change my life." "Oh yes,

Naruto-san it will indeed. We want to show you this copy of something valuable."

'Oh no, there not thinking what I'm thinking are they?' Hinata decided to get up and

end this madness. "Naruto, Hinata likes-" "Ino-chan, Naruto-kun a-already knows I l-like

ramen…" Naruto looked confused. "Wait if you say you like ramen and I already know

this how is this going to change my life?" "… " Was their reply. "Well I guess we are

at a loss of words here so I'm going to go eat some ramen." Hinata looked up at the sky.

'Phew that was a close one.' She adjusted her head again to see Sakura and Ino crying.

"W-what's wrong?" "I-it was so close!" "… Well guys I see that you are trying to

help me out but…uh… I'll tell him when I'm ready." Sakura and Ino nodded. "Gomen

Hinata-chan." "No problem…" The trio tried to hurry up back to the store so Tenten

wouldn't notice that they were missing.

Inside of Ichiraku's:

Naruto was sitting down at the stool he looked at the seat next to his. 'Huh? What's this?'


	4. Troublesome, sly, revenge

Troublesome, sly, revenge.

Author's note: I changed the POV from Hinata's to a narrator's. Thanks for all the reviews. They have inspired me to write more!

Disclaimer:

Hinata: The author has gotten tired of saying the disclaimer so she has hired us to say it. Ahem...K9puppyg does not own Naruto. D-did I say that right?

Naruto: Perfect Hinata-chan!

Hinata: N-now on with the story.

Back at the shop...

Hinata was walking through the store looking for the bun wearing kunoichi. She saw Tenten's buns

in a dressing room. Hinata was hoping she didn't notice they were gone. Ino and Sakura had

already bought a kimono. For Ino of course. They had found Hinata. Ino asked," Have you found

Tenten yet?" Hinta faced Ino and nodded and walked up to the stall. (knock) (knock) (knock)

,"Tenten-chan, c-come on out so w-we can see." Hinata heard Tenten groan and she opened the

door. She was wearing a yellow kimono with a sky blue floral pattern the sash was sky blue also.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were staring at her."What?" As if on cue all three of them said at the same

time ,"Your hair is down!" continuing this pattern they all pointed at her. "..." Was Tenten's

response. Then she said,"Heh so I guess it is...so?" Sakura continued the conversation," But your

hair is like never down!" Tenten shrugged. Hinatachanged the subject," I think y-you should choose

that. It looks nice on you..." Tenten shrugged again and said,"Hm... I see what you mean. I think I

will Hinata-chan," Ino snorted," I believe another certain Hyuga will like it too, Ten-ten-chan."

Sounding out every syllable in her name. Tenten groaned again and retreated back into the dressing

room. From outside it sounded like she was mumbling things like "Freakin Ino." and "Why does she

always have to bring up him in the conversation?" and "... I hate puberty." Tenten finally came out of

the dressing room when Hinata was warning Tenten to not come out of the stall. Tenten was like

okay and remained calm. Outside Ino was trying to get Hinata to come away from the door. But

she wouldn't budge. Sakura was telling her," It's okay Hinata-chan. It's for her own good. She

needs to get over her fears." Hinata sighed and gave in. She told Tenten she could come out. So

Hinata followed Sakuraso the door wouldbe able to open, then Tenten stepped out of the

stall.Hinata mumbled something on the lines of, "Sorry Tenten-chan." Tenten was like what's the

deal? There's nothing bad out here. Then Ino said," Tenten-chan." Tenten turned around to see Ino

and ...dun! dun! dun! Hyuga Neji . Tenten froze. Then Ino mocked,"What's wrong Ten-ten-chan?"

Sounding out her name again. Neji looked confused he didn't know what was going on.

Flashback:

_Ino was on her cellphone calling up the Hyuga residence._ (Don't ask I gave them cell phones. Just play along...) _Hinata walked up to her and asked why she was calling her house when she was already there. Ino told Hinata she had some important business with someone there. Hinata just nodded. She didn't really feel like dwelling on it. Ino walked outside of the store. From inside Hinata was looking at Ino. Jumping like a lunatic outside, frantically waving her arms and nonsense. Ino then closed her cellphone and walked back in the store acting like nothing happened. The door opened, and by instinct they turned their heads. Neji ran inside asking,"Where is Tenten? You said she needed my help." Ino replied,"Yes, my dear Tenten's inside that dressing room she'll be out in a sec." _

Neji's thoughts:

'She doesn't look like she needs any help.'

Ino knew exactly what he was thinking. Then she was whispering so only Neji could hear. "I called

you so you could help Tenten get over her fears." "Tenten has fears?" ",Yes, what I need you to do

is..." Neji looked at her with a cold stare. Ino said," Well don't look at me go help her!" She shoved

Neji in Tenten's direction. But maybe she shoved him a little too hard. Because he collided into

Tenten which caused him to fall on top of her. Tenten snapped out of her trance and noticed the

posistion she was in which caused her cheeks to feel like they were burning. The same reaction

from Neji. Then Neji scurried off of her and muttered a ,"Sorry Tenten." and offered to help her up but

there was no reaction. He looked down to see Tenten out cold.

Neji's thoughts:

'Crap.'

Then he heard a thump and saw Hinata on the ground as well.

Neji's thoughts:

'Crap.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up in her bed when she heard someone say a ,"Finally." She looked up and saw Neji

and he was sitting in a chair watching her. Hinata looked around and saw all of her things. She

asked," How did I get here?" Her answer was ,"I carried you here." Hinata asked ,What about

Tenten?" "I carried her home too." Then she plopped back down on her pillow. Neji said," Well I

guess you're okay Hinata-sama. I will be going now." Hinata just nodded. Then she heard the door

close. Hinata sighed and was wondering where her weapon pouch was. She looked on the dresser

and there it was! She got up and looked in the bag. "..." Hinata was staring into space. Then she

quickly shook it off and said," Heh heh I'm just dreaming I'll wake up soon." She glanced at her

clock it was 4:30 p.m. She sighed and put on her coat.It was time to go and help the other ninja's

with the festival. She walked to her father's room and koncked on the door. "Enter." She opened the

door slowly. She'd hate to admit it but her father was kinda intimidating. Hiashi looked upon Hinata.

She spoke," Um... C-could I possibly have permission to go start my d-duty in which Tsunade-

sama has assigned?" 'I have to stop stuttering around father." Hiashi looked at Hinata. Then his

gaze turned and he said,"Fine, but on one condition. Neji and Hanabi have to escort you. I don't

want you to faint like that again today." "H-hai Otousan." And with that she left his room closing the

door.

Hiashi's thoughts:

'At least I get to have the kids out of my hair for a while.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Hinata...

She told Neji and Hanabi the orders from Hiashi and they decided to set off to where the festival

was being held. On the walk Hinata was trying to figure out where she may have missplaced her

diary. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hanabi's voice. "So...what am I supposed to do here while

you guys work?" Hinata answered her by replying," Maybe Naruto-kun will bring Konohomaru,

Moegi and Udon along. Maybe you guys can play?" Neji eyed Hinata. Then Hinata shrugged and

mouthed 'What?' They finally made it to their destination and everyone was already working. Hinata

saw Ino running around red in the face while Tenten was chasing her. She shouted after her,"C'mon

Ino! 'Shika-kun' needs help!"Shikamaru was watching thiswhole thing and muttering something on

the lines of,"Troublesome..."Hinata giggled. Hanabi and Neji asked," What's so funny?" She

replied,"Oh...nothing." So they got to work... Well except for Hanabi of course she saw the

'Konohamaru squad' and decided to play with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:47 p.m. and the decorating was complete. The only thing next to do was wait for the

festival tommorow night...

Author's Note: Okay Chapter 4! Better format. No? Well you know what to do press that button...Please. The next chapter may be the last one. Or maybe the one after the next. Dunno.


	5. Start from the beginning

**Chapter 5**

**Hinata's Diary**

**Start From The Beginning**

Disclaimer:

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: That was perfect Sasuke-hun!

Naruto: What! He didn't even say anything.

Sakura: Shutup Naruto!

Ino: Sasuke's too cool for words! His Hn's say it all!

Naruto:...

Shikamaru: Geez you guys are so troublesome. k9puppyg don't own Naruto. Now read the story so I can get on with my life...

* * *

Hinata was frantically running around town, earning some strange looks by some passer-byers, she didn't really care though. But then, she stopped. 'What am I doing?' she thought ,' I could just retrace my steps from yesterday, I mean there's no use running around the WHOLE town like a maniac.'

So first she went to Ino's house…

"Nope, sorry Hinata-chan. I haven't seen your diary. I'm pretty sure I would've came across it, since my mom made me clean my room…" Ino started rambling. A few sentences later Hinata interrupted.

"Okay Ino-chan thanks, but I have to go now." Or at least she thought she interrupted, Ino was still rambling away. So what Hinata did was plain and simple. She bowed and left. Off to the next stop. But while she's doing that let's see what someone is doing.

**Ino…**

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Err… I forgot we just visited her.

**Sakura…**

"I believe your promise… hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm." Sakura was humming her way towards the Konoha hospital. Partly to work and partly to checkup on a friend. She' not quite there yet so let's go checkup on Tenten…

**Tenten…**

"So, if I win…you have to take me to the festival and you have to dress up." Tenten was in the training grounds setting up a wager with Neji.

"But if I win…" Neji started," I don't have to take you anywhere and I can wear anything I want." Tenten looked taken aback by his words, but she quickly shook it off. She closed her eyes and smirked.

"Deal," she replied.

"YOU GO TENTEN! YOUR SPRINGTI-"

"Shut up Lee!" she interrupted. "This is between me and Neji…" she added under her breath. Neji smirked and got into his jyuken fighting stance. She was a step ahead of him though. Before their match she substituted herself with a shadow clone and hid in Neji's blind spot, which was in a tree…

"BYAKUGAN!" she readied herself in the tree. Clone Tenten charged toward Neji, kunai in hand. He stuck a blow and she poofed. She had to jump now , or never. _Poof! _Neji poofed away, or rather clone Neji. Swiftly Tenten backed up against a tree and peered around the trunk. She didn't see him but she could sense hi chakra very close by.

'Uh-oh,' she thought ,' What if he's in the tree..?' she looked up. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was relieved as she saw no one, and so she started doing hand signs. She turned back around the tree trunk to meet up with a metal with a metal clank sound and a cold sharp blade dangerously close to her neck. She smirked ,"You think this is over, Neji-_kun_."

'Is she mocking me?' he thought. But before he could reply, he received a blow to the back. _Poof! _

'Crap!' she thought. She was now looking at a sort of reflection that shrugged at her. So once again she jumped in the tree looking for logs she could use as substitutions. She knew Neji was plotting his next move, but so was she!

Well that was a rather interesting scene with Tenten. Let's go back with Sakura!

**Sakura…**

Yeah, she was doing her morning rounds on the patients. She sighed. Some of the patients demands were quite…out there. Or just plain weird. Like some old lady asked her to make her bed as she sat in the chair.

"Okay," she replied with a smile. She liked to help those in need. But the task wasn't the part that made Sakura loose it just a tad bit. It was what the old lady did next. She stood up and thanked Sakura.

"Oh thank you young lady. But you've been at it for so long that I've gotten a tad bit tired." So she crawled back into bed. Sakura on the other hand was red in the face. She could not believe she just wasted 30 minutes making the bed just so the old fart could climb back in it! She held back the urge to hurt the old lady and walked out the room to another patient who had been buzzing for help for the past 15 minutes.

When she walked in she saw a boy around 10-12 years old. She asked, "What can I do for you?" and flashed one of her fake but satisfying smiles.

He replied with a ,"Finally." she rolled her eyes. Then he said, "I need you to…" he paused as he was trying to reach what was on his bedside table. She followed his arm with her gaze and saw a TV remote… about hm, 2 inches away from his fingertips.

"Is that all?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed,' How come he just can't get up and get it himself!' she thought, 'I mean all he had was an asthma attack 3 days ago! I'm pretty sure he's well enough to get a remote!' "Here you go." she smiled.

"Thanks…'Pinky'" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you call me?"

"'Pink-y'" He replied

**5 minutes later…**

As Sakura walked out, another nurse walked in. Sakura told her, "You might wanna give him something other than his prescription." Then she left for she only had 2 more rooms. She heard the nurse's scream when she walked down the hall. She couldn't help but laugh. Up into the elevator.

**Meanwhile…**

"COCOA PUFFS!"

"…"

"COCOA PUFFS!"

"…"

"COCOA PUFFS!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke was getting rather annoyed. Every time some in this movie mentioned chocolate this person next to him would yell-

"COCOA PUFFS!" And just his luck, they were watching 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' Sasuke was fed up. So he got up and opened the curtain that separated the room to reveal Chouji yelling-

"COCOA PUFFS!" Sasuke looked confused.

"…Chouji, what are you doing here?"

"COCOA PUFFS!" So smart Sasuke went over to the TV and clicked it off.

"AAAAHHH!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"CHOUJI SHUT UP!" He was yelling over the shrieks from Akimichi Chouji. When he wouldn't stop, Sasuke left the screaming Chouji to cream alone.

**Sakura…**

Sakura was stepping in the elevator to go up a couple of floors to her last room. When she pressed the close door button they opened right back up. 'Huh…?' She looked up and there was Sasuke.

* * *

Authora Note: Sorry about the looooooooong long long long long long wait. What has it been about two months? Well yeah. I guess you figured I don't know much about formats and blah blah blah. I just write the words. So I just stuck to the way I usually write. This chapter is sorta long. I wasn't even done writing it. But I decided to cut it short. Well anyways REVIEW! 


	6. Found it

**Hinata's Diary Chapter 5**

**Found It...**

Disclaimer:

Gaara: If k9puppyg owned Naruto I'd kill myself.

Me: Hey!

Gaara:…

Naruto: On with the story!

Hinata by now was at the dress store in the women's department. Searching through all the shelves. Then she decided to ask the lady that helps in this certain department.

" No I'm sorry young lady I have not seen any diaries." Hinata understood thanked her and left. Heading for Ichiraku's.

**Ino**

Ino was watering the flowers in the flower shop as though this was an everyday chore. But Ino was thankful for she only had at the most four years left with her parents. It's not that she didn't love them. She did very much. It's just Shikamaru's lazy a-(this is rated K+ remember) uh…lazy _habits_ that made her think that her parents were loading her down with work…Even though they were. Yes Shikamaru was rubbing off on her alright, now she started to say-

"How troublesome…" She got bored with these flowers and started to go on to another area. She sighed and put down the watering can and went to the counter to check if she had to make any orders of bouquets. To her surprise there was only one. They would come in to see her about the flowers in…about 5 seconds. The tinkle of the bell made Ino look up she saw a young boy that looked to be around 11 in her eyes.

"How can I help you?" she asked. The boy looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm Konohamaru, my best friend-but also my rival, asked me to come pick up some flowers for his so called _friend._" Ino smiled she then said.

"Oh, really. Then is his _friend_ a girl?" He replied with a vigorous nod. Then she asked ," Does he have a crush on his so called _friend._" He again replied with another vigorous nod. Then he stopped.

"Hold on! Why are you asking me all these questions! You're not supposed to question the future Hokage!" Ino glared at him for a moment which made him tense up a little. Then she smirked.

"Heh, you're not gonna become Hokage."

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"…yeah."

"OH YE-"

"Look kid, I'm just asking these questions to figure out what flowers to put in this here bouquet."

"Oh…" She walked over to the harvesting area to pick out 5 flowers.

"So far from what I've heard you're friend wants to confess his feelings for her…" she started to place them in a certain way. She placed a rosebud in the middle then stated," This flower was placed in the middle because it means confessions of love. Which is the main reason he's buying these flowers right?" She then put 2 jonquils on either side of it, next she stated," I put these here because it means love me, affection returned, desire, sympathy, or desire for affection returned. But in this case its love me or desire for affection returned." She looked at the boy who seemed dazed at all of her words, which he didn't necessarily understand them all but she decided to push on. "And last but not least the yellow chrysanthemum which means sighted love." She added those to the bundle and wrapped them up. Then she looked for a card on which to write their meanings. Which she did then added them to the newly created bouquet. Then she waltzed back over to the counter and rang up the total which he paid for. Konohamaru said that his best friend/rival had gave him the money. Konohamaru was heading for the door before he stopped.

"Hey, you are Ino right?" she nodded.

"Yeah." Then he stated,

"Naruto told me to thank you. He couldn't come because he had some business to take care of…" Ino smiled but inwardly she was celebrating.

'_HAHAHA I knew it! I knew it was for Naruto!' _Her mental party was interrupted by his voice.

"Oh, and Ino."

"Hm?" She had a feeling she had made a new friend.

"Don't ever question me again or it will hurt you when I become Hokage."

"WHAT?" But she never got to finish because he had already left.

"Grr…him." She said to nobody in particular. She went to the back room because her mom called her for some work that needed to be done. A few minutes later she came out carrying a load of bags full of seeds that was going to be picked up by a farmer. She crouched down under the counter and stowed it in the drawer neatly. When she stood back up still looking down dusting off her skirt from the dirt when someone startled her with a

"Hey Ino." She looked up hesitantly and her pale blue eyes met with those of black.

"H-hey Shikamaru…don't just pop up like that. You could give someone a heart attack, which is a method I could use for my interrogating but-"

"Yes, yes Ino I just wanted to finish this before my troublesome mother tells me to come home before…uh never mind." He cut her off before she could ramble him to death. _'never again' _he thought.

"Well what do you need Shika?"

"I need you to go to the festival with me."

"You _need _me to?" she didn't quite understand.

"Yes, you see Ino, my mo-"

'_His mind is telling him he can't live without me. He has to go to the festival with me. Poor boy, he's lonely without me. I'm the only one in his life and he must go to the festival with me.' _She wasn't even listeningshe drowned out his explanation with her own thoughts. Then she cut him off.

"It's okay Shika. I understand completely."

"You do?" His voice sounded unsure.

"Yep, I will go to the festival with you."

"You. will?" she nodded assuring him that it was okay.

"Okay." Replied Shikamaru," I'll meet you at your house at…7 pm?" She nodded. He smiled and left. Then simultaneously the both frowned.

"Troublesome mother…" again both simultaneously.

Then Ino put her back on the wall and slid down it curling into a little ball of happiness smiling. But she sighed when she heard someone coming in the door mentioning those seeds.

**Hinata**

Hinata arrived at Ichiraku's but before she went in she had to check to see if Naruto was there. No Naruto. Sighing with relief she went to ask Ayame about her diary.

Ayame's gaze looked like she was in a trance. She put her finger up to her chin and finally she said,

"Yep, I think I have seen a diary." Hinata's heart jumped for joy.

"Do you ha-have it?" Hinata asked hoping for the best.

"Nope, I don't believe I do Hinata-chan." Hinata dropped her head. But Ayame continued ,"But what I DO know is that Naruto has it. It had writing that was so romantic in it. Hinata, I didn't know your were that passionate about Naruto-kun." Ayame perked up with an "Eh? Hinata-chan what's wrong." She had heard the little sobs that were coming from the girl that was crying upon the countertop.

"I'm, I'm scared." Now Hinata wasn't stuttering of shyness it was because she was scared.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"I'm afraid that he might reject me now, tonight at the festival. I might just embarrass myself. What am I going to do. I-I CAN'T HANDLE THE PRESSURE IT IS BUGGING M-ME! I CAN'T DO IT! I WON'T GO TO THE FESTIVAL! I CAN'T HANDLE HIM LEAVING ME! WHAT IF THIS MESSES UP OUR FRIENDSHIP?"

"Woah," She said as Hinata looked up to her with tear filled eyes. "Hinata-chan I understand how you feel and everything but you are making a scene…"

"Sorry." Apologized the muffled voice of Hinata.

"Look, Hinata-chan. I know you are shy and everything but that book of yours really helped you."

"What?" Came the interested voice of Hinata.

"Yeah, Naruto just loved how you could put his name into such beautiful writing." She lied.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." She knew it was wrong to lie to Hinata, but it makes her a little more confident. "Yeah, infact this is what happened…

_Flashback_

_Naruto came into the shop with a little puzzlement on his face. But he soon decided girls are just weird creatures made to serve men and make new generations and junk. At least that's what he thought. Teuchi and Ayame greeted him with smiling faces. _

"_One order of miso ramen old man!"_

"_Coming right up Naruto!"_

"_Hi Naruto-kun."_

"_Hi Ayame-neesan." His eyes were closed but he knew who the voice belonged to. Unconsciously he rested his palms on the stools on either side of him. But what made his eyes open was something hard under his right palm. He opened his eyes._

"_Eh, what's this?" He looked down and picked up the book and set it on the countertop. _

"_Naruto-kun I wouldn't think you of all people would keep a diary."_

"_I don't keep a diary! I just found this!"_

"_Sure you did…" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. _

"_Bah! I'll just prove to you this isn't mine!"_

"_Go ahead. Naruto-chan." He glared at her. But she couldn't help but giggle._

"_Look, on the cover it says 'Hyuuga Hinata's Diary' now do I look like a Hinata to you?"_

_Ayame rubbed her chin thoughtfully. But she was only teasing._

"_Here's your ramen Naruto." _

"_Thanks old man." Then Teuchi looked at the book that he placed on the countertop._

"_Hey Naruto I didn't know you kept a diary."_

"_That's just what I was thinking father."_

"_That's not mine!" He declared while eating his ramen which wasn't really a pleasant sight. But they were used to it. But what surprised Naruto was when Teuchi snatched the book away._

"_Old man, what are you doing…?" _

"_Come on Naruto! You don't mind me taking a little peak do you?" While opening up said book._

"_No! It's an invasion of privacy I have to return it to her!" Naruto stated._

_Teuchi replied,_

"_Come on Naruto! Don't you want to see if she's at least mentioned you once in here?" This made Naruto think. Ayame peeked over her father's shoulder and scanned the very few entries on the first page. While Naruto was staring at them making different faces. Teuchi finally spoke up after flipping through a couple of pages,_

"_Naruto, It looks like you don't have to worry about you being in at least one entry…It looks like you're in all of them!"_

"_What? Lemme see that." Teuchi passed the book to Naruto. Then streams of tears started to flow through his eyes as he caressed the book hugging it tightly to his chest. Ayame then spoke as if she and Naruto were thinking the same thing about her diary._

"_IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" They said in unision, more like screamed. Then Naruto was kinda…er talking to it. Then he told them that he had to go home to read the rest._

"_I never thought someone actually could include my name in such beautiful writing!" Then he bid them goodbye as he left them for his apartment._

_End Flashback_

"And That's what happened," Ayame concluded, at least that's what she _said _happened. Ayame's heart warmed up when she saw Hinata smile.

'_Phew, she bought it. Now come through for me Naruto.'_

"So what are you going to do now Hinata?"

"I think I'm going to go home now and get ready for the festival…" Then she just realized she hadn't stuttered through most that conversation. She guessed letting it all flow out made her stop st

uttering.

"Good luck, Hinata-chan." Then Hinata bowed and left. But as soon as she left a member of the ANBU squad showed up.

"Hokage-sama request that all participants in the decoration committee come to her office immediately."

**Sakura**

**About 30 minutes before Hinata's breakdown…**

Sasuke and Sakura were in the elevator going up. They were going to the same floor apparently, she had to go check up on Chouji since Sasuke was already…up. It was getting quiet to Sakura so she decided to start a conversation. Besides who knows when they would get to the 58th floor at the speed they were traveling.

"So Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed…?"

"Hn, got bored."

"Oh…So um, are you going to the festival…tonight?"

"…yes."

"Going with anybody?'

"…" Sasuke paused for a moment. Then he turned to look at Sakura.

"You wanna go with me?" Yes, Sasuke has completed one of his goals in life. To kill his brother. Now he needed to restore his clan. To him this was the best opportunity to start.

'_Wow! Sasuke-kun is asking me out! I can't believe it. But why the sudden change? Must be another clone…' _Sakura got suspicious with this being in the elevator with her. So she decided to interrogate.

"That depends…'Sasuke'. What makes you wanna go with me?" Sasuke was afraid of this. He knew what she was getting at.

"Look, Sakura. I know you're used to me turning you down. But ever since I killed my brother…uh I feel I should make it up to you?" Sasuke was rather asking if she would buy his excuse. Besides she's been chasing him ever since they were…young…er.

"Hm…Okay Sasuke-kun."

'_Yes! She bought it!' _he thought. He didn't really want to tell her that he was just trying to get her to help him…restore his clan. Then she be kinda er…ticked, yeah ticked. He chose her because she was on his former team and she was the one of his many fan girls that was close to him or should I say fan people, because he could of sworn he saw a couple of guys in the pack of girls every now and then. He shrugged it off as the elevator stopped. He casually walked out as she followed close behind. But another nurse stopped them.

"Hey are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Um, no. I'm Akimichi Chouji." He quickly lied.

"Ha nice lie, but I just checked up on Chouji…because he was waking up other patients in this corridor… Well anyway get back in your bed!" Sasuke glared at the lady but obeyed. Sakura once again followed him like a lost puppy. Chouji was now eating a chocolate chip cookie…

"Um Chouji I don't think you should be eating that with the current condition you're in.." Sakura complied. But Chouji didn't pay her any heed. So smart Sakura was making a grab for the cookie.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sakura." Sasuke warned. But she took it anyways.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She quickly thrust it back into the boys hands. Now he started to sing.

"Sakura stole the cookie from the cookie jar."

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?"

"Sasuke stole the cookie from the cookie jar." She sang while pointing to said boy. Chouji threw the cookie at Sasuke's head. Which made Sasuke ready to pounce. But Sakura held him back. When he cooled down, Chouji asked Sakura.

"Why can't I have cookies, or my barbecue chips! Or, or my ribs!" They both stared at him. Then Sasuke stated,

"Now I know why Chouji's here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chouji threw back.

"You know very well what that means. Fatty."

"GRRR! I'M NOT FAT! JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY!" Chouji was furious. Now it was his turn to held back." LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!" Sakura complied,

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Chouji."

"Yes I did…"

"Sasuke!"

"What… It's true."

'_Boys, can't live with 'em can't live without 'em.'_ She sighed and told Chouji to calm down. She gave him his medicine and she told Sasuke to come with her. They were in the hallway.

"Hey, um Sasuke. I need you to pack up."

"…Why?" He was thinking she was trying to kick him out the hospital.

"Because I just checked your file. Today's your release date."

"Oh…" He smirked. And casually walked into his room. "In your face fatty! No more Charlie and the chocolate factory! Bwahahaha!"

'_Wow I didn't think he'd be this happy.' _Sakura thought. She could hear him from outside. When he came out which was about 5 seconds later. He was fully dressed and had all his stuff.

"Let's go!" He hurriedly grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the elevator. When they reached the lobby they checked him out and Sakura was told to head to the Hokage's office. She nodded as Sakura and Sasuke went their separate ways.

**Tenten**

**Once again 30 minutes before Hinata's breakdown…**

Weapons were scattered everywhere, bloody logs were on the ground and so was a tired kunoichi. Neji jumped from a tree in front of Tenten and said mockingly, "Give up?"

She smirked and replied with a ,"Never."

Neji frowned and thought, _'Geez, this girl is stubborn. Does she really want to go with me?' _Tenten weakly stood up and threw a kunai at a tree which activated a trap. Weapons of all kinds came raining down to hit Neji, while Tenten ran to the safe spot of her attack. Of course Neji used his spinning technique, in which I forgot the name of, to block all of the weapons. Unfortunately for Tenten she fell out of the tree when the handle of a kunai hit her in the head. From Neji's defense attack…When the barrage of weapons ended Neji looked around and saw Tenten laid out on the ground unconscious. Hyuuga Neji is the winner. Lee on the other hand had got an invitation from his best friend, and sensei, Gai to run around Konoah with him. Neji noticed this and left their training grounds to take Tenten home. He decided he would pick up the weapons later. When he reached her house re knocked on the door. A lady came to the door and took Tenten in. She assured him she would wake up before the festival. Bah, he didn't even really care. So he walked back to his house. Feeling a little sympathy for the girl. He didn't really think she would take that far as to just go to some festival with him. He stopped, _'Of course she would take it that far. Tch, I'm the best._' And he kept on walking. Meh, maybe he would grant her that.

**Tenten**

She awoke about 10 minutes later. She was used to fainting and so she woke up pretty early at times. She sighed. She knew here she was. So she decided to get up and take a quick shower to wash the blood off. She wasn't all that happy either. She came out of the bathroom and put on her same clothes that she usually wore. The festival didn't start till…meh about another 5 hours. 8:00. So that meant it was about 3:00. She went back into the back into the bathroom to find there was a huge knot on her forehead. As soon as she saw it, it started to hurt. But she didn't mind if it was there now because she could always wear her headband but what if her mother told her to take it off for the festival?

'_Greeaat…Now I have to wear my hair down.' _She thought to herself. She put her headband back on because she found herself staring. She sat back on the bed watching tv until a member of the ANBU squad showed up.

**Tsunade's Office**

**Present time…**

Tsunade told everyone her announcement,

"Okay now that you're all here I need to tell you that you have to perform at the festival…"

"WHAT?"

A/N: Okay here's chapter 6. Please review. They inspire me to write…Did I already say that before? Well anyways you know what to do.


	7. Now That I Why Can't I?

Hinata's Diary Chapter 7

Now that I have him. Why can't I have him?

Disclaimer:

Sasuke Fangirls: Masashi Kishimoto owns Sasuke...

Random Fangirl: Hold On! You mean to tell me…Sasuke's Gay!

Sasuke Fangirls: AAAAHHHHH!

Naruto: Kukuku…On with the story.

**Sasuke POV**

Ah…An open window…Ah…A comfy couch…Ah…Wild Fangirls…Ah…A wide screen TV… Wait…Since when do I have a widescreen TV? Meh, whatever. Hm…It's kind of early. I have how many hours? Who cares…I'll just take a nap…

…

…

…

…I'm bored.

I guess I'll go out and do something. Geez what's with all these happy people? They should just act normal…like me, cuz heh, I'm cool. I'm too cool for words…I wonder what the dobe is up to… What, he's not home? Whatever I'll go to Shikamaru's house and demand he train with me. Yeah…What's this? He's not home either? What about Kiba? Shino? Tenten? Hinata? Oh God, Ino? What about Lee? Or…gulp, dare I say it Hyuga? NOOOOOOO! Hm…an ANBU captain…

**Normal POV**

"Hey, do you know what's going on at the Hokage Tower?" Sasuke asked him hopefully.

"Oh, yeah…they're preparing for the festival…" He replied.

"…Can I come?" Sasuke was bored. When he was bored, he was desperate, when he was desperate…he was pitiful…

"Umm…yeah they just started."

"OH HAPPY DAYS!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…If you told anyone I did that…I'll hunt you down." With that said they departed.

**Tsunade's Office**

"So…You're saying all of your actors quit because you beat them in poker?"

"Yeah, the one time I do win…It ends up bad. "

"…So why do we have to do this?"

"Cause I said so! Besides…if you don't I'm pretty sure Iruka will be glad to have you back in his class…"

"…So what do we have to do?"

Tsunade was explaining to them that they had to perform in the show, everybody has to do something. That's when Sasuke burst into the door breathing heavily. You could hear screaming people outside.

"Ah, Sasuke how are you." Tsunade implied. _'Perfect he can fill in the missing role.'_ Shizune noticed the look in her eyes.

"Um, that's beside the point Tsunade-sama. I came here to ask about what you guys are doing…Having a little over through Sasuke meeting." He started laughing.

"No, Sasuke you can join us if you would like to." Sasuke nodded and stood beside everyone else.

"So everybody will be acting in the play…that I have made up."

","

"Oh yeah, and you have to participate in the talent show too…"

"…"

"Well, see you guys later so practice these lines. Don't worry the lines are short…Now get out of my office please and practice, you only have," Tsunade paused to look at her watch,"4 hours and 32 minutes left."

* * *

Hinata was walking by herself for a while when she spotted Naruto. _'This could be the perfect chance to ask him out!' _So she quickened her pace to try and catch up with him. She was about to tap his should when…

"Hey , Naru-ah!"

"Who's Naruah? Hinata-chan?" It was Ino. She sighed,

"No one." As she watched his retreating form. She turned around and saw Tenten and Sakura were there too.

"So Hinata-chan. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To put our hard work and practice to use of course!"

"Um…yeah. You mean the singing group?"

"YUP!"

"S-sure."

"Yeah just like we planned. We knew this day would come. And guess what? It did!"

With that, they left and went to practice for the festival.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's a tad bit short but…I just wanted you to know what was happening…sorta. I'm also kinda lazy…Well okay, I'm going to update next Wenesday hopefully. So expect the unexpected.H 


	8. Right before that time

Chapter 8

Hinata's Diary

Right before the time

Disclaimer:

Haku: When I was alive, Zabuza owned me. I don't even know who k9puppyg is.

Me: And Masashi Kishimoto owns Zabuza!

Haku:Wha-what?

Me: On with the story!

**Sakura's House**

Sakura was currently jumping around. Why she was jumping around you ask? Well that's easy to answer…just look at what's she jumping around on. A DDR MAT? Yes, a DDR mat. Tenten was also jumping around…yes, on a DDR mat. It turns out that they were facing each other in a DDR tournament. What happened to Ino and Hinata you ask? They were watching of course! Now I bet your wondering why they are playing DDR. Or Dance Dance Revolution for you who don't know what DDR stands for. Well they are practicing, and this is the most efficient and cheapest way they could think of. Besides it was pretty fun. Also they could practice their singing with the karaoke machine! The song ended and they both got the exact same score…again. That's why Sakura and Tenten kept facing each other, so they could move on. But of course they were too evenly matched. They'll figure that out eventually…Well anyways Hinata decided that while they were facing off that she would practice with Ino.

**Meanwhile at Tsunade's Office**

"Oh…so you're coming back?" Shizune was on the phone answering the Hokage's call. It turns out the actors for the show decided to come back.

"But we already got replacements…"

"_Oh, well we'll work around that then miss…"_

"Well, okay what do I tell Tsunade then?"

"_Miss, don't put too much pressure on yourself."_

"Well, okay. I'll tell the Genins personally,"

"_If it will please you miss."_

"Stop calling me miss! My name's Shizune!" With that she slammed the phone down.

"Shizune-san, who was that?" She heard Tsunade yelling from the other room.

'_Uh-oh. I need to think of something quick!' _"Um…That's was my..err…boyfriend! I-Iruka!"

"…"

'_Uh-oh.'_

"YOUR BOYFRIEND! Why didn't you tell me Iruka was your boyfriend!" At this point everyone that was currently inside of the Hokage tower heard her practically scream this…actually she did, which was not good for Shizune because Konoah was good at spreading gossip. You might as well call it Konogossipay! But the part she messed up on was using Iruka as the excuse. Would he play along? At least until Tsunade figures out that the actors have been rehired. What has Shizune gotten herself in? Who knows…

**Again at Sakura's House**

"Whoo! Yeah! I win!" Victory signed Tenten. When an ANBU squad member kidnapped all four of them and in a flash they were in Tsunade's office. As well as the other ninjas that were there…hmm about 30 minutes ago. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Uh…why have you summoned us Shizune-san?"

"Isummonedyouherebecausetheactorscalledanddecidedthattheywouldtaketheirjobsbackbecausetheyfeltguiltythattsunadewasleftwithnoentertainmentandsoyoudonthavetoactanymorebutdonttell Tsunade-sama!" Then she did a jutsu and they were all outside of the hokage towers…again.

"So…anyone know what she said?" asked a very confused Naruto. He got a shake of heads and a few "nope's" for an answer. "Neh, whatever." Hinata could've sworn he glanced at her for a second before walking off hands behind his head.

'_Now's my chance!' _she thought. This time she ran towards Naruto. "Naru-AH!" This time it was Tenten that pulled her back.

"Hinata? Who's Naruah?"

"No one." She replied once again looking at his retreating form. _'How Ironic.'_ She thought.

"Well anyways. It's time for me to beat you in DDR!" Tenten screeched before this time she was pulled back. It was Sakura.

"Tch, you wouldn't have won if not by one point!"

Hmm…She wished that it was Sakura. It was actually Neji. Which... she dreaded to speak to for a while.

"Oh, uh…hey Neji…" Tenten offered.

Neji noticed her gang of girls were watching, as if they wanted to know what he wanted. So he did the simplest thing.

"Uh..I see that you're better Tenten…well see you later teammate!" then he ran off.

Hinata spoke up," Well I've never seen N-neji act that…way before."

"Yeah, I think you've got him under your leash Ten-ten-chan." Piped in Ino.

"Stop doing that! The only reason he's doing that is because I've become too girly…Because of you!" She pointed an accusing finger at Ino.

"Me?" Ino asked in the sweetest voice she could muster up.

"Yeah! You!", Still pointing at Ino.

"Well, excuse me for not being a tomboy!"

"So? Hinata and Sakura aren't tomboys and they don't force me into…girly girl stuff!"

"GASP You take that back you meatball bun head!"

"Never!"

"GRUAAAHH!" Ino was about to chase Tenten. Tenten was about to run if it had not been for Hinata asking a very interesting question.

"Hey, where's Sakura?" They looked around and indeed Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder…" Tenten started. They all thought the same thing and headed off. Where was Sakura? I know! But I'm not telling you! At least not yet…

**Later at Sakura's House**

Ino was slightly annoyed but she shook it off as they continued to practice.

"W-well I believe we've, you know practiced long enough I say were good to go…"

"Okay Hinata!" Replied Ino. Sakura led them to the door.

"Okay guys. Remember where to meet okay! 8:30 p.m. sharp!" Sakura commanded.

"Yes ma'm!" They all saluted.

"Good…you are dismissed soldiers!" With that the soldiers turned the ways towards their respective compounds. When they were out of eye-sight. Sakura closed the door and ran to her room. She was so happy that she was dancing around the room while packing her formal clothes, normal clothes, kunai pouch more ninja stuff and she put on her costume…which was a dress fit for a queen. As she was reminiscing on what happened earlier.

_Flashback! _(whoo!)

"_Hey, Sakura! Come Here!"_

"_Hm? Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah…" Sakura looked over at her 2 bickering friends one last time before jumping into the bush he was currently hiding_ _in. Why was he hiding in a bush? Who knows? He led her to a very familiar place. _

"_What's up Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she sat on the bench that was conveniently located right…there. _

"_Hey, Sakura…You know why I came back…right?"_( I know what you're all thinking! This is my story! I can add a rather…different, demeanor if I want so deal…nya.)

"_Yeah Sasuke…you killed your brother." _

"_Well, I was thinking…recently-"_

"_Sasuke, I know what you want to say…I was right. You were wrong. Now that you've killed your brother off. Your even more alone than you were before you killed him."_

"_Can I show you something?" Sakura nodded," Don't get scared…"_

"_Tch, I'm a Kunoichi. I live on the brink of death. You're telling me not to get scared…"_

"_Okay…" Sasuke replied. He activated his Sharingan. _

"_Sasuke…You have the Mangekyo Sharingan…"_

"_Yeah…" He deactivated it._

"_But I heard you could only get it if you kill your best friend…Oh my! YOU KILLED NARUTO! Wait, wait, wait, I just saw Naruto…But how did you get it?"_

"_Itachi was my best friend…Before he killed the clan." _

"_Oh...But you know Sasuke…You don't have to be the only Uchiha. You don't have to be alone." She was walking away when he called her name. "Hm?" Questionably she turned around. _

"_Thanks." Then that day flashed back to her the day he left Konoha to go with Orochimaru. It was the exact same spot! _(OMG!)_ In reply she flashed another one of her smiles…no this time it wasn't fake. _

"_Your welcome…" Then they parted. When Sasuke was out of ear-shot and eye-sight, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came out of hiding to catch up to Sakura. _

"_SAKURA!" She turned around. Ino started,_

"_Wow! You melted the iceblock! ...I'm glad I gave up on him. You deserve him Sakura…" _

"_Aww, thanks Ino-chan!" Then she embraced her friend in a hug. Then she added under her breath._

"_Besides he wouldn't give the time of day to anyone else…"_

"_What was that Ino?"_

"_Nothing." But the only thing that bothered her was the fact that she could get one of the hardest guys to get in the whole village and Shikamaru wasn't even as close to her as Sakura and Sasuke! 'I've known Shikamaru all my life!' This led to why Ino was slightly annoyed…_

_End Flashback!_

By the time Sakura was done thinking about her time with Sasuke she was ready and already heading to the spot where they were supposed to meet.

* * *

A/N: Yay! The eighth chapter! Well I tried to keep my promise and I finished typing this chapter by 12:30am. On another note, I know what some of you ate thinking," I thought this was Naruhina! What's up with the Sakusasu!" And some of you loved it. Well just so you know the naruhinaness will be in the next chapter. Yay Naruhina! So um yeah One more thing! Should I make my own songs for the performance or should I use some real song? Help Me! Thankyou and that is all…REVIEW! 


	9. The Intruder

**Hinata's Diary**

**Chapter 9**

**The Intruder**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot!**

**Shikamaru: You actually said it yourself this time?**

**K9puppyg: Yeah Shika! On with the story!**

**Hinata **

Hinata was leaving the Hyuga Compound with Neji. They were going to meet the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. As soon as they were a good distance away from the mansion, Neji said he'd meet her there, so they split up. She wondered where he had to go that was so important…

**Tenten**

Tenten was still in the bathroom trying to fix her hair to cover the giant knot on her head. When she heard her mother call her, announcing that she had a visitor. So Tenten decided that she'd just put some kind of hair ornament on the side of her head. When she stepped out of the bathroom she wondered_,' I wonder who it could be; it's probably Ino trying to make sure I have this Kimono on…ugh.' _When she came down the stairs, walked down the hall, and rounded the corner she quickly came back into the hallway,_' Great! What is he doing here! Okay, calm down Tenten, he's just Neji.' _She came around the corner again, and indeed it was Neji. She looked at her mother and she was just smirking at her. This…freaked her out.

,"H-hey…Tenten."

_,' Stuttering? Hyuga Neji does not stutter...'_ Tenten thought. She waved while looking at her feet. She looked over to her mother with a look that says "Do-you-mind?" Which in turn, she got the idea and left. Tenten looked back up at him she noticed he was staring at her…intensely. Maybe it was her hair? She then asked, "What are you doing here Neji?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to escort you to the festival…" Neji half asked.

"Really? Are you sure Neji? What about the bet?...I lost."

"Well…I said I didn't have to…but since you don't want to I guess I'll just ask Temari or something. I heard the sand siblings were in town…"

"Okay, I get it. Let me just get my bag..." She ran back up the stairs and picked it up. Then she ran back down the stairs to where her mother had left. She was now in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going now, you sure you're not coming...?"

"Yes, Tenten, now go have a good time, it's not every day that you get a date like-"

"Okay, bye kaa-san!"

She and Neji left where everyone was meeting.

**Ino**

Shikamaru and Ino were walking towards the meeting spot… (I'm tired of saying meeting spot.) ,which was a bench in the park. They were walking in silence of course. Shikamaru was looking up at the sky trying to count all the stars…Ino was…well she wasn't doing anything. When suddenly Shikamaru spoke," Hey, you _do _remember your lines right?"

"Yeah…"

"…You're not at all…scared?"

"…No." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She just frowned and turned back around.

"Hey Shika? Did you know Shizune-san was Iruka-sensei's girlfriend?"

"…Uh, no."

"I just found out today."

"Really…" He sounded like he was bored with where her conversation was going.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" They turned around to see none other than Tsunade's assistant Shizune.

"That's not what I heard…" Mumbled Ino.

"What are you two doing in those costumes?" She obviously didn't hear Ino.

"Well we can't exactly…perform in our formal attires…"

"But all your doing is the talent show remember? When I summoned you back to the office?"

"So that's what you said."

"You didn't understand me?" Ino shook her head and replied,

"No one did…"

"Ugh…this is not good. We have to tell the others." With that they ran to the bench in the park.

**The Park Bench**

It seems that right now that the only one that was at the park bench now was…Hinata. Sighing wondering where everyone was. She heard a rustle in the bush. Alert, she grabbed her kunai. A figure emerged from the bush. It was just Sasuke. She sighed with relief and put the rather…pointy object in her kunai pouch hidden in her costume. She was dressed up as an elf…a purple-ish elf. Sasuke was dressed up like a knight. She sat back on the bench. Sasuke was acting relatively strange.

**Sakura**

Skipping happily down the road she came to a hault, thinking about something.

'_Sasuke has been acting strange lately… I wonder. He wouldn't have ambushed me and told me Itachi was his best friend, he's too…self-reserved, for that. He wouldn't just open up like that! Besides Itachi. killed himself. Oh, no!" _Sakura started sprinting to the park changing her course of direction instead of going to Sasuke's house since she knew he wasn't going to be there.

**The Park Bench**

Sasuke started to advance towards Hinata. Making her a little uncomfortable. Until they saw Shino, Kiba, Chouji advancing towards the entrance to the park. So Sasuke hit a pressure point. Thus, knocking her into unconsciousness and started towards a destination carrying Hinata with him… But Akarmaru smelled Hinata and started barking. Kiba translated,

"Akamaru says he smells Sasuke and Hinata rapidly moving away." So they started running. When Sakura shows up with Naruto, Shizune, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Hey, guys. Sasuke is an imposter!" She yells after them, Sakura that is,

"Oh, great…"

"Bark! Bark!" If you don't know who said this I don't even know why you are here…

"Akamaru says their scent is getting more faint." That's when Tenten, Neji and Lee showed up.

"Sorry we're late guys, some old lady started beating Neji and Lee yelling, 'Evil elf! Evil elf!'" Neji glared at Tenten after she told them what happened. But she didn't seem to notice.

"No, you're right on time. Let's go!" Sakura yelled that. Then everyone except Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked at Kiba and his dog.

"What?" He asked.

"Well…none of us has super dog smelling power!" Ino yelled that.

"Oh, yeah." Then Neji noticed something.

"Where's Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"And Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"They're off in the forest with Sasuke kidnapping Hinata. Only Sasuke isn't really Sasuke. Sooo, we believe it's the guys trying to steal the byakugan again BUT are only flaw is that someone won't lead the way!" Yes, this was…Naruto. He was referring to Kiba. Neji simply activated his byakugan with everyone following.

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata was waking up from unconsciousness. She felt like she was being carried around. So she didn't stir nor open her eyes. She just sort of squinted. She immediately figured out who was carrying her. So of course she used jyuuken in his leg and effectively stopped him in his tracks…so they fell out of the tree. She rose up off of the ground, as soon as she fell down on it. She readied herself in a jyuuken stance. As her capturer uneasily got up. "I see you've gotten stronger since the last time our village met Ms. Hyuga." This confused Hinata. She didn't know what Sasuke was talking about. Remember? She doesn't know Sasuke isn't really Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, I…don't know what you are talking about. But if it's a fight you want. Then it's a fight you'll get." The culprit shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about this genjutsu." Then a cloud of smoke appeared and a ninja from the cloud village. Noting the headband, Hinata got relatively angry.

"Now, that I see your true form. I don't plan on holding back." With this she charged at him.

**With the others…**

Neji was leading the way.(of course) . Akamaru started to bark.

"Akamaru says they stopped." Neji stopped suddenly causing everyone else to mirror his moves. They all stood on one branch. Surprisingly, it didn't break.

"Why'd you stop Neji?" Shizune asked this. He pointed down at the clearing where two people were currently fighting. Everyone was about to run and help, but Neji's voice halted them.

"Stop. Don't go. I think she wants to fight this on her own. I'd actually rather fight them, but it's best that we just stay out of it." He said that all in one breath…

"I think Neji's right." Naruto stated as a matter-of-factly, as he plopped down on the branch. The others shrugged and followed suit.

**The Park Bench…**

"SORRY I'M LATE…guys." Sasuke was just arriving at the meeting spot. So of course, he was late. As he earlier stated. "Ugh…" Then he left.

**The Tree Branch…**

"Did you guys hear something?" Kiba asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

**Hinata…**

She was kicking butt! With her jyuuken. She blew the dude away. She could've already killed him, but she decided to play with him for a bit. She looked at her surroundings. 'Hmm…If I use Shugo Hakke, then all of these branches would break and maybe the trees too. But of course it being my absolute defense, I'd be protected. Okay…'

"Shugo Hakke…Roku-"

"GOO HINATA!"

'What the?' Just then Hinata was sent flying into a tree.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT HINATA TO GET KILLED?"

"SORRY." Bam…Hinata was sent into another tree.

"SHUTUP!"

"Oops…" Bam…Hinata was sent into another tree.

"SHHH!"

"…"

"Where'd they go?" Yes, indeed Hinata was gone.

**The Festival…**

Everybody was dancing and having a great time. Except for the Hokage who was pacing frantically.

"Where are they?" she asked no one in particular. Just then, an explosion came from the west. Most people that weren't ninjas started screaming. It was Hinata and the dude…still fighting…

…

…

…

**10 minutes later…**

The dude is dead. Now it's time to see what she's doing now.

"Hinata, that was amazing!"

"Yeah! You totally kicked his butt!"

"Thanks guys…where's Naruto?"

**Elsewhere…**

Naruto was staring over a bridge… A little ways away from the festival.There was a nice little pond. Staring at his reflection. Then he saw someone else's reflection.( Hint Hint)

"Uh…hi." Naruto started.

"Hello…Naruto-kun." She replied.

"That was a nice fight you had. You've gotten stronger. Just like I knew you would." He said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks…"

"But...I want to talk to you about something."

…

* * *

A/N: Yeah...kind of a cliffhanger. This chapter was...weird. What can I say? The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. Then I'm going to work on posting my other two stories. Then maybe a sequel. It all depends. But the next update probably wont be really soon...unless I feel like it. Probably next month. Alright you know what to do. Read and Review! So press that button now!...or you won't get a cookie. :3 


	10. The Final Fantasy

**Chapter 10**

**Hinata's Diary**

**The Final Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: **

**Tsunade: Well since I'm the Hokage. The authoress has honored me with the most important disclaimer…the last one. So k9puppyg does not own Naruto. She doesn't own the song real emotion either. Now that is out of the way, we have to settle the deal. **

**K9puppyg: Fine…Here's your alcoholic beverage. Now, on with the story.**

"What is it that you want to talk to me about Naruto-kun?" ,Hinata asked hopefully. They were standing over the pond.

"About your surprise…It kind of got destroyed." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a lavender flower, rather flat looking.

"Ano…That's okay. You didn't have to get me anything." She closed her eyes and taking a deep breath she stated, "I only want one thing from you."

"What's that?" He asked amused. Pausing quizzically, Hinata just decided to ask.

"Well I thought maybe you'd know, since you read it."

"Read what?" He asked officially dumbfounded.

"…My diary." She watched him ponder into deep thought.

"Oh yeah! But I didn't read it. Ayame-neesan snatched it away before I could really look at it." He elaborated.

"…She did." She said menacingly.

"Yeah why?"

"She told me a whole different story."

"I don't understand why she would."

"Because, she tried to trick me. That wicked she-devil! She knew I would tell you that I loved you! Of course because you already knew! But that's not the case. Because you didn't read it! It all makes sense now." Then she just realized that,

One: She was rambling.

Two: She was not alone.

Most importantly

Three: She just confessed her love to Naruto. Technically… indirectly.

"Wait, did I just hear you correctly Hinata?" He turned to face her, a look of questioning in his eyes, she noted. Taking another deep breath,

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I can't hold it in any longer. I've waited for approximately seven years to tell you! I love you Uzumaki Naruto." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she looked down at her feet. Should she have told him? What if she was rejected? She felt very good in a way also. She didn't chicken out. After holding it in all this time she felt a great weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She noticed he hasn't said anything. So she looked up again to find his back facing her again. Was he mad at her? Sad? Embarrassed? Shocked? Say something!! She heard his voice,

"Is that true, Hinata?" He questioned.

"Yes, with all my heart." The next thing she knew she was embraced into a tight hug. Then, he let her go, much to her disappointment.

"You, finally told me after all these years. Now that I know…" He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. She gasped. "Will you marry me?" He held a velvet box with a diamond that was shaped like a heart, with two smaller tanzanite gems that complimented the larger stone between them. She stared, and then she started to giggle. Once again Naruto was dumfounded. "What's so funny?"

"S-sorry," she stuttered trying to control her giggling "But we haven't even gone on a date yet." Naruto realized she was right.

"Well, I don't know much about these kinds of things. But what I do know is that we're both nineteen. So we're getting married okay!?!?" Naruto pouted.

"But you can't do that!" She explained.

"Why not? Don't you want to get married?"

"Well, yeah, sure. But we have to make the wedding plans, inform everybody, and get my father's blessings. Like I stated before, we haven't even gone on a date! Also, we have to get you a Harley Davidson!" Naruto pondered this for a second and shrugged. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Don't you think I've done that already Hinata? Seriously, you freak out too much. As for the date thing…Well that was the real birthday surprise. It was a joke Hinata… ", He paused, "Did you say Harley Davidson?"

"Heh, uh…funny thing, you see…yeah I did…"She replied, blushing from embarrassment.

"Hinata, you are truly, weird. But I guess that's why I chose you." He stated as he put his arm around her shoulder. She just smiled up at him.

"But we still have to date for at least a month Naruto-kun." She muttered.

"What ever makes you happy."

Meanwhile…

The Hokage was on the stage throwing a fit. There was a huge hole in the west side of the area, two of the ninjas that were supposed to be performing have frolicked off somewhere, and Shizune was nowhere to be found!

"Tsunade-sama!" There she is.

"Shizune! Where are Naruto and Hinata!?" She fumed. The festival was not turning out too well.

"Uh…" _'Should I tell her?' _She thought. Then at that moment, the real actors decided to arrive.

"WHAT. Are you guys doing here?" Tsunade snapped. No, not her fingers..

"Didn't this miss-" Shizune took this time to glare at him "um, Shizune-san tell you?"

"Tell me what, Shizune?" She looked over at Shizune for an explanation.

"Well, these guys called a little while after you called the replacements. They said they felt bad for quitting just because you beat them. So they said they would come. But they told me not to tell you, so it was a whole mess." She sighed exasperatedly.

"So you mean to tell me that Iruka is not your boyfriend?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, heh yeah of course he's not." Shizune replied.

"Well you guys can go ahead and set up for the play. I'll go and find Iruka so I can get you two together Shizune." With that Tsunade was off and so were the actors, leaving Shizune to collect her thoughts and run after her boss.

With Shikamaru…

He was lying under a tree since climbing up it was too troublesome.

"SHIKAMARU!" A high pitched shrill echoed the area.

'_uh-oh.' _That voice sounded all too familiar.

"Ugh…Hey Temari." Shkamaru didn't sound all too thrilled.

"SHIKAMARU!" Another high pitched shrill came from another part of the area.

Ino and Temari both came to a halt in front of said boy.

"What are you doing hanging around her?" They both said in unison while pointing at each other…in unison.

"You two came at the same time."

"LIAR!" They screeched.

"Don't forget Shikamaru. You are supposed to be escorting me to the festival." Ino stated all too triumphantly.

"Well actually Ino I-".

"You see _Ino_. Shikamaru doesn't want to go to the festival with you." Temari cut him off.

"Really, that's actually not the cas-"

"See? He does want me to go with him because he _needs_ me. I'm the one he should be with at the festival instead of some girl from a foreign sand village!" Ino cut him off that time.

"Um, actually I-"

"He doesn't need you! He has me. A loyal, trustworthy ninja, who came all the way from the sand village just to go this festival with him,." Temari cut him off again.

"Um, really I-"

"He doesn't need you! Right Shika-kun?" Ino didn't get a response, "Shika?"

Indeed Shikamaru was nowhere in sight.

Where was he?

In The Tree…

Shikamaru was sitting in that very tree that was too troublesome to climb. But he decided trying to explain him self to two very troublesome kunoichis was even more troublesome. So, being the lazy ninja he lived up to be, he fell asleep.

With Neji…

He was sitting on the grass when he heard some footsteps. He looked up and he saw Lee.

"Neji-san, why are you not expressing your power of youth with Tenten-san? You know she is looking for you." Lee started.

"Really…" He said all too casually, okay so it was sarcasm.

"Yes, she says she wants you to watch their performance for the talent show."

"I'll come…later." Neji replies.

"Okay." Then Lee pauses hearing some footsteps. Neji never looking up from the ground assumed that it was Lee leaving at first, but then he later realized that the footsteps were getting louder. He looked up and yes, it was Tenten.

"Neji! I've been looking all over for you! Come on! I want you to see us perform!" Then she pulls him off the ground and they scurried away. Neji, was actually being dragged. No seriously, he was being dragged. Lee just watched. Ping! His shiny teeth pinged, seriously.

Sakura…

She was looking for her group because they were second to go up on stage. The talent show started right after the play too, and the play was almost over. They haven't rehearsed. Heck, they weren't even dressed yet! The boys were lucky because they didn't have to go on until later. So she was walking around hearing some shouting. Indeed. Teamari and Ino were still screaming at each other. Instead of interfering she just abducted her. _'One down, two to go'_ she thought.

"Sakura! Ino!" they turned hearing their names being called. It was Tenten!_'Well she found us.' _

"Now we just need to find…uh, who's that?" She pointed at a thing…that Tenten was holding. Ino screamed.

"EW! Tenten! Don't play with giant toads! Put it down!" Then she kicked it.

"Oof!" The thing replied. Ino screamed again.

"That's not a toad! That's Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That's Neji?" Sakura replied.

"He's gotten uglier since I last saw him. Maybe we should give him a bath." Ino stated.

"NO! There's no need!" Just then as if it were magic, Neji was back to normal. There was one thing he'd never let a girl do…A makeover. Why? You ask? Well he doesn't want his gorgeous hair to be ruined. Seriously, his hair had to be washed four times a day.

"Okay…Now like I was saying, we need to find Hinata now."

So they started on their search. Guess what? They eventually found her. She was still on the bridge with Naruto. They were talking. It was so peaceful. The lily pads in the pond, just floating about. Complimenting the sakura trees above…

"HINATA! WE HAVE TO GO PERFORM!" Tenten shouted.

"Way to kill the mood…" Naruto muttered to Hinata. So, he hugged her and she left, telling him to come watch her.

The girls…

They were in the dressing room. Getting dressed into their stage outfits and rehearsing a bit. They had about ten minutes until they had to go on stage. Yeah, they were calm……………..screw that. They were running around like madmen. Seriously, they were wrecks. It didn't help when Shizune came in and told them the first people were to go on stage. Sakura then stated.

"Okay, we need to calm down." Everybody took a deep breath.

"Ino can you help me with this?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." She replied. Tenten wanted her to help with her hair. Sakura spotted Hinata sitting in the corner of the room. Sakura walked over.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I can't go on that stage." She replied. There was no way she was going to embarrass herself.

"Huh? Why not!? You have to! You have a whole verse!!!"

"Why do I have to sing the verse?"

"What? Hinata doesn't want to sing?" Now everyone was interested.

"You have to sing. Your voice matches the best with the original. And, don't you want Naruto to hear you sing?" Ino piped in. This left Hinata thinking.

"But what if I mess up? There are so many people out there…"

"Just think we are playing the game. They cheer in the game don't they?"

"I guess so…"

Shikamaru…

Shikamaru was waiting in the audience. He had used the time when Temari and Ino were distracted by Sakura to get out of the tree. So…no he wasn't actually asleep.

The first people were two girls…square dancing. He wasn't too fond of the square dancing. He never did it in the academy. It was too troublesome. That's probably why no one wanted to be his partner, he pondered. Pushing that thought aside, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto had settled there selves next to him. Good thing he didn't have to go on till later. He was about to drift off if Naruto hadn't said anything.

"I wonder what the girls are gonna do. I mean, they were so secretive about it." He had said.

"I know what you mean. It makes you quite curious." That was Neji.

"All we can do is wait now." That was Shikamaru.

"Hn." Yeah that was Sasuke. He had to be the last one to say something.

The…Girls.

All the girls were ready. That's why we cut to the guys talking, duh. So Shizune came in and said they were to go on the stage in two minutes. So they took this time to replay what they were going to do again.

"Hinata remember to walk in the middle when it's your turn to sing your verse." Sakura reminded. She, in turn nodded.

"Ino remember to chime in with Tenten on that part. Also remember to walk in the middle with your verse. Tenten, you and I sing the part when Hinata and Ino finish their verses. Good?" Everybody nodded. "Now let's show the crowd how to not square dance!"

"Sakura, what's up with all the lame dialogue? I mean, you've been saying lame things through the whole story." Ino was curious.

"Hey, don't blame me. I just follow the script."

Just then Shizune came in.

"You girls ready?" They all nodded and made their way onto the stage.

On stage…

All the lights were off .

"What can I do for you?" All four girls started off. The music started to play.

"What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?" Tenten and Sakura sang. Then the lights flashed on, revealing the four girls in this order: Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"I can hear you" Ino and Tenten sang.

"What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?" Tenten and Sakura sang again. While Ino walked into the front of the stage. Hinata scooted over to the middle of the girls, behind Ino.

"Far beyond hazy borders of my heart

I could see a place," Ino started. The other three were dancing in the back.

"That's something like this," Sakura chimed in with Ino.

Ino started to sing again,

"Every now and then I don't know what to do.

Still I know that I,"

Sakura chimed in again.

"Can never go back,"

"But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different

That it brings me to my knees"

"And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:" Hinata sang

"You'll never be alone" All four girls sang.

"What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?" Sakura and Tenten sang. While Ino and Hinata switched places.

"I can hear you" Ino and Tenten sang.

"What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?" Sakura and Tenten sang again.

"I don't plan on looking back on my old life

I don't ever plan,"

"To rely on you," Sakura chimed in with Hinata.

"Even if by chance everything should go wrong

You'd come anyway and,"

"Try to save me," Sakura chimed in again.

"Cause the truth I'm seeking

Always was inside of me." Sakura switched places with Hinata.

"And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me

The many things that you thought me then

Will always be enough to get me through the pain

Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone."

Tenten walked up with Sakura, while Ino and Hinata scooted out a little.

"What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?" Tenten and Sakura sang.

"What can I do for you?" Ino walked up. Tenten and Sakura were still singing.

"I can hear you." Ino and Tenten sang. Hinata joined them.

"And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me

And I can't go on

You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me

We are connected for all of time

I'll never be…" Hinata sang

"And though I know the world of real has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:" Tenten sang

"You'll never be alone." They all sang.

"What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?" Sakura and Tenten sang.

"I can hear you." Tenten and Ino sang.

"What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?" Tenten and Sakura sang again.

"I can hear you." Tenten and Ino sang once more.

"I can hear you." They all finished.

The music stopped and the crowd went crazy. The four girls took a bow. Hinata could hear Naruto calling her name.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!"

…

"Hinata!"

Hinata jumped up out of bed and fell onto the floor.

"That dream again…" She was in her bedroom when Naruto walked in the door.

"Hinata you overslept again…let me guess. You had that dream again?" Hinata nodded tiredly.

"Aren't you tired of that dream? I mean, you could dream about the day we went swimming in ramen..."

"…" She just looked at him. Why was she supposed to dream that? That was his favorite day, not hers. "…Don't you have to get to work dear?"

"Okay, okay. But I'll be waiting for you in the office." Naruto left.

Yes, Naruto become the Hokage when he was twenty-one. It was the day after they got married. Yeah, they actually didn't get married until two years later. Guess what? Two years after that, they had a little boy…that they named Ichiraku, he was now six years old. Hinata wanted to name him after the fourth…but no, he insisted. But now he was with Sakura and her kids. She had married Sasuke a little while after she and Naruto got married. What about the others you ask? Well, since Hinata had married the Hokage. She had to leave the title for heiress to Hanabi. Naruto made sure there was no branch family anymore. So the sealing jutsu was no longer used. This gave Neji and Tenten the right to get engaged. Shikamaru got married out of his own will with Ino. But he had learned to like Ino, but he also had to suffer the wrath of Temari. But now Hinata had to get to work with Naruto. It was all she ever wrote about in her diary. By the way, where was it?

Uchiha residence…

Little Ichiraku was playing with Shizuke and Shuzuri. They were twins and they were seven years old. Shizuke threw the ball to Ichiraku, but he threw it too hard and he knocked Ichiraku down. A small book fell out of Ichiraku's pocket.

"What's that?" Shizure asked. She was the interrogative one. She had black hair like her father, and green eyes like her mother.

"Well, it's a book, duh." Shizuke liked to make his sister look dumb. It was fun to him. But he never really talked that much otherwise. He also had Sasuke's black hair and he also had his onyx eyes.

"I'll open it." Ichiraku volunteered. Ichiraku had his father's blonde hair, but he had the Byakugan eyes.

Hey, why did it have his mother's name on it?

**The End**

**A/N: The final chapter!!!!! Okay the end was crappy, but I'm not good at endings. So…yeah. I'll make a sequel to this sometime. But, that won't be very soon. Also, sorry for not updating on time…I'm 2 months late!!! Oh and for the song, I had a hard time finding that also. So I just chose this song. Welp. See ya in my next story. Please comment.**


End file.
